


Непривычный контакт

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, M/M, NC-17, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Бывают дни, когда все идет не так





	

**Author's Note:**

> Никто бы никогда, но надо же потешить кинки.  
> Фик был написан давно под впечатлением от романа "Дарт Мол.Дневники" Джуд Уотсон.

Мол сегодня оплошал на тренировке. Отвлекся всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы один из дроидов-убийц сумел подобраться к нему достаточно близко. Он ранил его в левую руку лезвием, закреплённым на подвижном щупе. Рана была неглубокой, но вот крови было на удивление много.

Когда Мол закончил с дроидом, весь пол был скользким.

Деактивировав световой меч, Мол зажал рану. Он досадовал на себя. Хорошо, что его просчёт останется только между ним и дроидом. Учитель уже неделю как уехал по делам.

Мол повернулся к выходу и застыл под взглядом светлых глаз. Первой его реакцией было отпрянуть, но он сдержался. Чувство страха вспыхнуло как тлеющий уголь и тут же потухло, словно от порыва сильного ветра. Усилием воли он очистил свой разум.

Учитель хорошо чувствовал чужой страх — он питался им. А ещё его раздражало, когда Мол боялся. Ситхи не должны были испытывать страх, они его внушали.

— Выпрямись.

Мол вытянул руки по швам.

— Что за беспорядок ты здесь устроил?

Ответить было нечего. Мол молчал, и в тишине было слышно, как тяжёлые капли крови падают с кончиков его пальцев и разбиваются о пол.

— Как примитивно. — Тонкие губы Учителя презрительно скривились. — Надеешься спрятаться за молчанием. Может, ещё глаза опустишь для пущего эффекта?

Внутри все сжалось от предчувствия боли. Просчёт был очень серьёзный, и Мол знал, что последует наказание. Он не отрывался взглядом от Учителя, следил за его движениями, но все равно пропустил момент, когда тот вскинул руку и с его пальцев сорвался голубой разряд.

Вспышка — Мол скорчился на полу, позабыв о своей выдержке. В голове было пусто, сознание заполняли только боль и собственный крик.

Когда Учитель прекратил экзекуцию, Мол с трудом встал на четвереньки. Руки и ноги позорно дрожали, рукав рубашки насквозь промок от крови. Мол не мог видеть взгляд Учителя, но он чувствовал его всем телом. Чувствовал, что Учитель в бешенстве.

— Встань.

От тона, которым это было сказано, хотелось забиться куда-нибудь и спрятаться. Мол поднялся и заставил себя посмотреть на Учителя. Нельзя было отводить взгляд — это был признак слабости.

— Ты жалок. Похож на грязное побитое животное, — сейчас Учитель говорил спокойно и буднично, словно все произошедшее, было ожидаемо. В его голосе не было разочарования, и это задело Мола. Учитель был прав, что наказал его. Страх исчез, но появилась злость на себя.

— Да, Учитель. — Голос был хриплым после крика. Мол осознавал, что не отделается так легко и ждал продолжения. Но все вышло иначе.

— Иди в медотсек, а потом приведи себя в порядок.

Учитель резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел.

— Да, Учитель, — мысленно согласился Мол и на ватных ногах побрел в сторону выхода. Он чувствовал свежий приятный запах. Духи или как это там называлось. Учитель следил за собой, всегда хорошо выглядел. Разница между ними была огромна.

 

***

 

Мол вошёл в свою комнату и остановился. Его обволакивала тишина и темнота. К нему вернулась тревога, с которой сегодня днем справиться удалось.

Остаток дня прошел в ожидании наказания, но ничего такого не случилось. Его не лишили еды и не давали дополнительных заданий. Он спокойно подлечился и вымылся. Учитель словно забыл о нём. Он часто так делал, ведь ожидание изводило гораздо больше чем само наказание.

Что-то было не так.

Раненная рука зудела под повязкой и, Мол стиснул её, пытаясь унять противное ощущение.

Что-то было не так, хотя он не чувствовал изменения в Cиле.

Знакомый запах — духи.

— Учитель, — позвал Мол и опустил руки.

В ответ он услышал смешок. В следующую секунду его ноги оторвались от земли, а горло сдавила Сила. Он вцепился руками в невидимый обруч и захрипел.

— Проступок всегда влечёт наказание.

Вспыхнул настенный светильник. Скудный свет выхватил из темноты простую обстановку комнаты и фигуру Учителя напротив входа. Он махнул рукой, и Мола повлекло вперёд. В ту же секунду невидимая хватка на шее ослабла. Мол упал на четвереньки прямо перед Учителем и едва не ткнулся носом в носки начищенных до блеска сапог.

Лёгкие изнутри горели от нехватки воздуха, голова кружилась и стоял противный звон в ушах. Жёсткие пальцы стиснули подбородок и вздернули голову — повинуясь, Мол вынужден был подняться на ноги. Учитель был совсем близко.

Его пальцы, затянутые в перчатку, скользнули по щеке Мола, легко очертили его скулу, прошлись по губам. Эти непривычные прикосновения привели Мола в смятение. Он непроизвольно попятился. Остановился только, когда натолкнулся на стол. Учитель все это время смотрел на него с едва уловимой усмешкой во взгляде.

— Разве я позволял отходить?

— Нет, Учитель.

Внутри все заледенело от осознания еще одного своего просчета. Мол приготовился к самому худшему.

Учитель медленно пошёл в его сторону. Он ступал бесшумно, словно хищное животное. От него веяло Силой.

— Ты отвратительно себя ведешь сегодня.

Учитель остановился перед Молом и протянул руку вперёд. Пальцами он подцепил одну из застежек на широком кожаном поясе Мола: она расстегнулась с лёгким щелчком.

— Раздевайся, — он слегка улыбнулся. — И живо. Иначе сильно пожалеешь.

Мол опешил от странного приказа, но руки сами потянулись к поясу. Он и так сегодня был кругом виноват, не стоило усугублять своё положение. Мол снял с пояса световой меч и положил его на стол, затем пояс, рубаху — кинул на пол. Взялся было за перчатку, но Учитель остановил его.

— Это можешь оставить. Сапоги, брюки и бельё.

Ни слова ни говоря, Мол выполнил приказ и застыл перед Учителем в одних только перчатках. От пола тянуло холодом и пальцы на ногах поджимались сами собой.

— Хорошо. А теперь повернись и ляг грудью на стол.

Мол повернулся спиной к Учителю и сделал все в точности как ему сказали. Он действовал как во сне. Наказание сегодня было странным и особенно унизительным. Он бы предпочёл пытку молниями Силы или неделю голодовки.

Учитель положил руку ему на загривок и провёл пальцами по спине до самого копчика, следуя рисунку татуировки. Потом он надавил Молу на поясницу, заставляя плотнее прижаться животом к холодной столешнице, и одновременно пнул носком сапога по щиколотке.

— Ноги шире.

Пальцы ног свело судорогой от страха. Мол поспешно выполнил команду и застыл, боясь вдохнуть.

— Ты, наверное, обескуражен. Но поверь, все это я делаю тебе во благо, — Учитель взял Мола за запястья и заставил вытянуть руки вперёд. — Возьмись за противоположный край стола и не отпускай.

Мол вцепился в дерево с такой силой, что оно захрустело под пальцами.  
Над ухом прошелестела бумага. Учитель что-то со стуком поставил на стол. Мол скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть предмет.

— Знаешь что это?

Вещь была странной конусовидной формы, на ножке и с широким плоским основанием. Судя по всему, она была сделана из пластика.

— Нет, Учитель, — ответ вышел едва слышным, но Учитель не обратил на это внимание.

— Конечно, откуда тебе знать, — рука Учителя легла на голову Мола. Пальцы, затянутые в перчатку, прошлись по чувствительным рожкам и потом спустились на скулу. — Это называется плаг. Не переживай. Помни, все, что я делаю — тебе во благо.

Что-то звякнуло. Мол вздрогнул и сильнее стиснул край стола, когда ему на поясницу потекла вязкая холодная субстанция. Жидкости было много, она затекла между ягодиц. По спине побежали мурашки, когда холодное коснулось мошонки.

Мол громко вздохнул, когда чужая ладонь накрыла яйца и, подобрав смазку, двинулась вверх, между ягодиц. Жёсткий палец прижался к анусу и слегка помассировал вход, а затем резко толкнулся внутрь. От непривычной боли Мол сжался и непроизвольно всхлипнул. Учитель замер.

— Тихо, мой мальчик, — сказал он с непривычной мягкостью. — Успокойся.

Учитель погладил поясницу Мола другой рукой. Даже сквозь перчатку чувствовалось тепло.

Ещё Мол ощущал Силу Учителя. Было очень непривычным то, что сейчас она не ощущалась как что-то враждебное. Скорее наоборот. Она обволакивала и проникала, несла тепло и жизнь.

Когда Учитель добавил второй палец, внизу живота возникло тянущее неприятное чувство. Мол переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Терпи.

Пальцы раздвинулись подобно ножницами и проникли глубже. Мол глубоко задышал. Расслабленное тело гораздо легче переносило эту унизительную манипуляцию.

Чужие пальцы скользили внутри, двигались взад и вперед, иногда замирали и сгибались. Это было особенно больно и в такие моменты Мол кусал губы, чтобы подавить стон. Он понятия не имел сколько по времени длилась эта пытка.

Постепенно дискомфорт исчезал.

Стало вполне терпимо, а в паху почувствовалась приятная тяжесть, которая обычно бывала по утрам. Член Мола налился и встал, прижался головкой к холодной столешнице.

Учитель убрал пальцы и, Мол облизал пересохшие губы, давя в себе разочарование. Ему уже начало нравиться это чувство наполненности.

Однако, это было ещё не все. Учитель взял со стола плаг. Вновь что-то звякнуло. Мол застыл, глядя прямо перед собой. До него только дошло, что это за предмет и как его используют. Он слегка запаниковал. Одно дело пальцы, но ведь эта штука была больше, жестче и длиннее.

Глубоко вдохнув, Мол попытался расслабиться, когда твёрдый округлый наконечник прижался ко входу.

Давление усиливалось, было больно и возникло противное чувство чего-то инородного. Хотелось немедленно вытолкнуть это из себя.

Учитель немного подвигал плагом взад-вперед, а затем резко втолкнул его внутрь. Боль прошила прямую кишку и рванулась к пояснице. Мол стиснул зубы и резко выдохнул через нос. Ещё он вспотел, несмотря на то, что в комнате было прохладно. Низ живота свело постыдной судоргой.

— Это останется внутри тебя до завтра. И не вздумай вынимать. Ты понял?

— Да, Учитель.

— И ещё, — Учитель просунул руку Молу между ног и потрогал вялый теперь уже член. — Не смей удовлетворять себя.

Мол вновь ответил утвердительно. Последний приказ выглядел издевательски, ведь сейчас даже думать об этом не хотелось.

Учитель снял перчатки и небрежно бросил их в мусорную корзину. После этого он покинул комнату.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Мол не удержался и зашипел. Живот вновь скрутило судорогой.

Он с трудом выпрямился и добрался до кровати. Лёг на бок, подтянув колени к подбородку, и накрылся одеялом с головой. Его знобило.

Обычно он медитировал на ночь, но сейчас об этом не могло быть и речи. Сила в его теле сейчас напоминала ураган. Гудела, разрушала, теснила мысли и смешивала чувства. Слишком большим было сегодняшнее наказание для одного маленького ученика.

Он закрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Мол проснулся раньше обычного. Внизу живота была теплая горячая тяжесть. Член был твердый и плотно прижимался к животу, яйца тянуло. Пару раз такое уже случалось по утрам. Тогда Мол гладил себя в паху и странное чувство исчезало, выплескивалось вместе с сероватой спермой. Хотя обычно происходило не так. У него были странные яркие сновидения, а потом он просыпался на мокрой постели. Это было одним из немногих удовольствий, которые были ему доступны.

Сегодня он ничем не мог себе помочь.

Мол полежал немного, привыкая к странным ощущениям. Задний проход саднило и чувство болезненной наполненности никуда не ушло, но все-таки было легче, чем вчера. Хотя, может, дискомфорт размывался на фоне его желания.

Он перевернулся на спину и поморщился, глядя в потолок. Давление внутри ужасно отвлекало и, хуже всего, что оно отдавалось в паху болезненным удовольствием. С таким стояком он и ходить-то не сможет. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы медитировать или драться.

Его накрыло волной раздражения. Зачем делать такие наказания, которые мешают ему становится сильнее? Можно понять пытку молниями Силы, испытания голодом и холодом, неожиданную встречу с динко — все это закаляло его. Но какой прок был от куска пластика в заднице и члена, размером со световой меч?

Мол глубоко вздохнул, откинул одеяло и сомкнул пальцы на члене. Он только сейчас заметил, что так и не снял перчаток, и это невольно ему напомнило, что с ним проделывал вчера Учитель. Воспоминания лишь подстегнули желание.

Он размазал большим пальцем выступившую смазку по головке, потер уздечку и крепко стиснул член в кулаке. Развел пошире ноги. Сжал и оттянул вниз мошонку.

По телу прокатилась волна удовольствия. Казалось, что от нее сокращалась каждая мышца в теле. Давление в заднем проходе стало сильнее, но боли не было. Зато было ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, от которого тело выворачивало дугой.

Мол уперся пятками в кровать, приподнял бедра. Просунул правую руку между ног и нащупал плоское пластиковое основание плага. Осторожно потрогал, а потом резко дернул, вытаскивая его из себя.

Плаг вышел только наполовину, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы внутри все свело от удовольствия. Мол зажмурился и застыл, боясь упустить хоть одно мгновение этого непривычного состояния. В голове шумел пульс, дыхание клокотало в груди, а все мышцы одеревенели от сильного напряжения.

Он сильно кончил себе на живот.

Удовольствие схлынуло резко, как волна, оставив после себя чувство пустоты и усталости. Мол втолкнул плаг внутрь и бессильно распластался на кровати. Он взялся за край простыни и вытер живот. Неприятные ощущения вернулись в полной мере, но ему некогда было обращать внимание на это. Нужно было успеть привести себя в порядок.


End file.
